hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2138 Pacific hurricane season
The 2138 Pacific hurricane season was an active hurricane season, it was also the first pacific hurricane season to produce a Hypercane. Season Effects/Impacts The seasons first Cyclone, Allyson, Formed on May 18th. Allyson made landfall in Mexico as a 100 mph Category-2, which caused moderate damage and flooding. Tropical Storm Claire caused flooding and slight mud slides in Baja California. In Late June to early July, the season's first Major Hurricane, Francis, peaked as a Category-4 and managed to make landfall on the big island of Hawaii as a 40 mph Tropical Storm, Causing Flooding and some damage before dissipating near Kauai, Hawaii as a Depression. Hurricane Grace skirted Baja California, And delivered Increased surf and Gusty Winds to near Tropical Storm Force at times. Hurricane Horace struck the Big island of Hawaii as a Tropical Storm in Mid to Late-July with winds of 45 mph, Only slightly further North of the same place as Hurricane Francis. Tropical Storm Irene Made landfall in Southern Mexico as a 60 mph Storm, which caused Flooding, Mud/Landslides and moderate damage. Tropical Storm Ana, which developed in the Central Pacific, Crossed into the Western pacific and Briefly Dissipated, But would later Regenerate as Category-3 Typhoon Canset. Hurricane Jack scrapped Baja California and Made landfall in Mexico as an 85 mph Hurricane. Which caused Moderate to Severe Damage and flooding. TD Fourteen-E impacted Mexico, before dissipating and regenerating as a Depression in the Gulf of Mexico. Peter, the Basin's first Hypercane, While it did Miss Hawaii on its western travel, made a landfall in China as a 210 mph Super-Typhoon, Which caused Great Devastation. The Damage totals from peter, however, are not included in the Eastern Pacific totals, instead they will be included in Western pacific totals. Storms Hurricane Allyson Tropical Storm Brett Tropical Storm Claire Hurricane David Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Francis Hurricane Grace Hurricane Horace Tropical Storm Irene Tropical Storm Ana Hurricane Jack Hurricane Kim Hurricane Lee Tropical Depression Fourteen-E Tropical Storm Maggie Tropical Storm Nathan Hurricane Ophelia Hypercane Peter Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2138 till:01/01/2139 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2138 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2138 till:24/05/2138 color:C2 text:Allyson from:31/05/2138 till:06/06/2138 color:TS text:Brett from:11/06/2138 till:16/06/2138 color:TS text:Clarie from:30/06/2138 till:06/07/2138 color:C1 text:David from:17/07/2138 till:21/07/2138 color:TS text:Emily barset:break from:26/07/2138 till:08/08/2138 color:C4 text:Francis from:31/07/2138 till:06/08/2138 color:C1 text:Grace from:16/08/2138 till:02/09/2138 color:C4 text:Horace from:21/08/2138 till:27/08/2138 color:TS text:Irene from:23/08/2138 till:26/08/2138 color:TS text:Ana barset:break from:01/09/2138 till:07/09/2138 color:C2 text:Jack from:10/09/2138 till:24/09/2138 color:C3 text:Kim from:20/09/2138 till:26/09/2138 color:C1 text:Lee from:22/09/2138 till:24/09/2138 color:TD text:Fourteen-E from:30/09/2138 till:06/10/2138 color:TS text:Maggie barset:break from:19/10/2138 till:23/10/2138 color:TS text:Nathan from:31/10/2138 till:11/11/2138 color:C4 text:Ophelia from:27/11/2138 till:14/12/2138 color:C5 text:Peter bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2138 till:01/06/2138 text:May from:01/06/2138 till:01/07/2138 text:June from:01/07/2138 till:01/08/2138 text:July from:01/08/2138 till:01/09/2138 text:August from:01/09/2138 till:01/10/2138 text:September from:01/10/2138 till:01/11/2138 text:October from:01/11/2138 till:01/12/2138 text:November from:01/12/2138 till:01/01/2139 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2130s